Rose's room
by fandomfeels
Summary: The doctor and Clara accidentally stumble upon Rose's room. Eleven x Rose. Mentions of River. Please R&R, would really appreciate the constructive criticism and feedback :)


Rose's room

Type 40.

Blue.

Tardis.

She's a beauty, the doctor thinks. He strokes the front door of the Tardis fondly. This box has been with him for so long that he treats it like he's his life.

Because it simply is.

Without the Tardis, he'd be dead by now. That crazy idea about travelling would have been impossible and silly if he had never found it.

He opens the doors and steps inside.

"Right then!" The doctor shouts. He looks at Clara with gleaming eyes. "What do you wanna see next?"

Clara shifts uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking of exploring the Tardis. Seeing as this is my new home, and all. If that's all right with you." She shrugs.

The doctor blinks. "Yes, yes! Of course." He smiles. "This way." He runs towards the door that leads to the rest of the Tardis.

Clara runs too. "Left or right?" She is puzzled.

He runs to the left.

He begins to slow down his steps. "Actually…" He hesitates. "Wasn't it the right?"

"To where?"

"Your new room."

"I'm not sure, doctor."

He ponders over it. "Yeah, we should have gone right. But nevermind that. Let's see what we can find here…"

"You don't know your way around the Tardis?"

"Nope."

"That's reassuring."

They walk down the pathway. Clara looks around her. "Pretty big a place for two people."

"Well, each room for everyone who's travelled with me before."

"What about yours?" Clara asks.

"Trade secret." He replies.

She laughs.

"How many companions have you had, then?"

"500. Or 5. Somewhere in between."

"Any of them you fancied?" She grins mischievously.

He doesn't answer.

"I'm married now, Clara. Just to let you know…"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh… you know. My previous Companion's daughter. River. Her name is River Song." He smiles.

They continue their journey around the Tardis. They pass by the kitchen, as well as the library, and swimming pool.

"The thing about the doors in the Tardis…" The doctor says. "Some of them are spoilt. Maybe just one or two of them, but if you use the spoilt doors you'd end up who knows where in here. Hopefully you don't use any of them," He sighs. "I never seem to stumble upon the doors. I'd really like to fix them."

He looks to his left and his face brightens up.

"Guess we've made one whole round!" He turns the knob. "Your room." He gestures towards it.

Clara steps inside and catches her breath. The ceiling is painted black with stars on it, making it look like she's sleeping outside. She loves the black and orange. "It's beautiful." She whispers.

The doctor grins. "Attached bathroom, by the way. The door on the right connects to it, the door on the left connects to the kitchen, and the door in the middle connects to the Tardis control room. They're kind of like fixed portals. So you really like it?"

She swats her arm. "Who wouldn't? I mean, it's amazing."

She goes to the bedside table and picks up the photo frame with a picture of herself and puts it down. "My, you've really put in a lot of effort into designing a room." She smiles.

"You're a companion! Of course I would," He fixes his bow tie a little. "Companions are cool."

She rolls her eyes and laughs at him.

He smiles back. "So, how'd you like the Tardis so far? Actually, don't answer, it's pretty obvious it's _fantastic_."

The smile washes off his face.

"Doctor?" She slowly approaches him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" He is quiet. "Reminiscence. Funny how words can be so strong."

Clara doesn't press him for details, obviously. "Come on," She walks towards the door that connects to the main control room of the Tardis. "Let's go back." She turns the knob and opens the door and immediately frowns.

The doctor lifts his head and turns around. "What is it?"

Clara is certainly confused. "This isn't the control room… more like a bedroom if you ask me. It's all… _pink _and _yellow_."

He lifts his head immediately. "Did you say pink and yellow?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

His hearts start to beat wildly. No… he swore he'd never return there.

The doctor swiftly rushes past Clara and makes his way through the door.

A sharp pang hits him. His hearts ache so much, and remembers exactly why he didn't ever want to look back at this room again.

Because it hurts.

Clara picks up a photo of a blonde haired lady, which she presumed was her room. She looks young, maybe in her early twenties. She has a dazzling and charming smile and stood next to a rather good looking bloke. He is tall and skinny.

Sexy even.

"Who's he?" She points to the man. The doctor is jarred back into reality and looks at the photograph. "Yeah, that's me." He says.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, that really is me. Or, used to be me. I regenerated. Into what I am today." He states.

She stares at him. "This guy was you? That's pretty hard to believe."

He takes the photo out of her hands. Clara thinks he's going to inspect himself, but instead he analyses the woman.

"She's rather pretty." She tells him. The doctor looks up solemnly.

"No she isn't," He says and looks away. "She's beautiful."

Silence.

The doctor shoves the photograph back into her hands. "This shouldn't even matter," He growls. "It's been so long. I shouldn't even feel this way anymore. I love River. I'm _married. _" He stops. "Her name was Rose, by the way."

He walks out of the room.

Clara looks around her. There were many, many pictures of them together. They were all pasted on the wall in one chronological line, she thinks. Funny, though. The pictures stopped mid- way.

She looks happy in the photos. Ecstatic.

He looks happy too.

She follows him out of the room.

The doctor takes one last look at the room.

"Goodbye, Rose." He whispers, before closing the door and aiming his sonic screwdriver at the door.

He opens the door again. This time it led to the control room.

"There," He says painfully. "Good as new." He starts to make himself busy with the flying of the Tardis.

She takes a peep at him.

He has shed a tear.

Just one, really.

Yet it is enough.


End file.
